1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction equipment and related hardware, and more specifically to an improved folding sawhorse device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of a sawhorse is to provide a relatively portable and stable work platform and base support for cutting, drilling, and the like. Builders, contractors, and handymen of all sorts use sawhorses frequently. Most often the sawhorses are built as a single unitary structure, made of wood that after a period of time becomes unstable and requires replacement. In addition, such fixed sawhorses are bulky and difficult to store and transport.
Several designs of folding sawhorses have been developed. One design has folding legs that clamp onto a crosspiece when the legs are extended for use. The disadvantage of this design is that it is composed of separate pieces, and will fail if the cross piece fails. Another known design provides a collapsible metal framework used to support a user-provided wooden working surface. However, such designs require a relatively large number of mechanical or moving components (which adds to complexity and are prone to breakage), and do not readily allow for various height adjustments.